Ouais Tout a commencé comme ça
by Alliana2312
Summary: Salut, moi c'est Abbygaëlle. Ma meilleure amie est Danaé. Et on vient juste de -je ne sais comment, ne me demandez pas par quels moyens- d'atterrir dans le monde de Vampire Knight. Avec ça, bonjour les détentions, les devoirs, etles morsures à volonté... Yep. C'est tout à fait de notre genre de nous retrouver dans des situations pareilles... OCxgarçons VK, deux OC
1. Et tout ça à cause d'une télé

Hey tout le monde !

Alors nouvelle histoire pour compenser la pitoyable avancée de « les masques de pierre cachent des âmes en pierre », et surtout pour faire plaisir à ma superbe et merveilleuse amie, qui pour la scène sera sous le prénom de Danaé…. Moi c'est Abbygaëlle !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

Vampire Knight ne m'appartient pas, c'est sous la propriété de Matsuri Hino. Je ne détiens que mes OC dégénérés: Abbygaëlle et Danaé.

* * *

Abbygaëlle PDV

- Bordel ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Zéro ! Mais putain que tu pourriras en enfer, Kaname !

Ce cri, vient d'une chambre d'une maison d'une certaine ville au sud de notre doux et merveilleux pays, La France. Plus précisément, cela venait d'une fille. Une fille qui était allongée dans son lit, en train de mâcher du pop-corn en regardant la saison 2 de Vampire Knight….Moi. Abbygaëlle Cerin, Gaëlle pour les proches, 17 ans et 3 jours, rousse aux yeux verts, longs cheveux, caractère bien trempé, fan de vampire knight et fière d'être née comme ça. D'où mes réactions super excessives…  
La jeune fille à côté de moi, commençant à en avoir par-dessus la tête des hurlements de sa meilleure amie (c'est à dire moi), s'écria :

-Ferme-la, Gaëlle ! J'essaye d'écouter, moi !

Je rétorquai :

-Tu peux parler, Danaé ! C'est pas toi qui as pleuré quand Ichiru est mort, il y a peine 5 minutes ?

Cette dernière, brune aux yeux bleu-vert, 17 ans et 6 mois ½ , fan de vampire knight également, et une personnalité très très changeante, ne tarda pas à répondre :

-Comment ça ? Je ne pleure jamais, et je n'aime pas Ichiru !

-C'est ça… C'est pour ça que MON parquet est enseveli de TES mouchoirs… Y aurait de quoi remplir trois camions de poubelles à coup sûr… marmonnai-je, en regardant mon sol, effectivement recouvert de mouchoirs usagés. Je reniflai : la prochaine fois qu'on voudra regarder le final de vampire knight, je me mettrai dans le salon… Pourquoi ? Parce que comme ça, ce ne sera pas moi qui serais obligée de nettoyer…

J'ai oublié de préciser : Danaé et moi sommes amies depuis 4 ans maintenant. Elle est arrivée dans mon collège en 4ème, ses parents sont portugais, et elle savait à peine parler français à l'époque. Elle a donc été exclue, car les gens n'étaient pas très sympas. Comme avec moi d'ailleurs ! J'étais la seule fille à m'intéresser aux mangas, à l'époque. Alors, on a commencé à se parler, je l'ai aidé, et elle m'a aidé… Bref, on est presque devenu comme des sœurs. Et en seconde, lorsqu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement le français, j'ai commencé à lui montrer mes mangas. Résultat : elle est devenue autant voire plus accro que moi à ces petits livres japonais… Et les animes, n'en parlons pas.

Cependant, la chose qui était la plus importante pour les deux, c'était Vampire Knight. Vous savez, cette série de bientôt 17 tomes, de Matsuri Hino, qui parle d'une Académie où résident vampires hyper craquants et humains, parfois hunters…. Ouais, cette série-là, le meilleur manga de ce monde…

3 ans que je suis dessus et que je n'ai toujours pas lâché, je crois que la psy avait parlé d'une addiction la dernière fois…

En clair, Danaé et moi, nous avons carrément fondu… Même si nous étions pas d'accord sur certaines choses. Par exemple, le fait qu'elle ne peut pas supporter Kain Akatsuki, alors que c'est juste un type amoureux d'une s***** qui ne le regarde même pas… Pauvre gars. Non, le méchant dans l'histoire, c'est ce gros débile de Kanapé ! L'imbécile de première, et tout et tout ! Bon ça va encore, ma chère meilleure amie est toujours une Zeki. Ah tiens parlons-en. Je trouve que Yuuki est un peu voire carrément niaise et naïve, et Danaé la trouve bien.

Le pire, c'est notre conflit sur les garçons de la Night Class. Son favori, c'est Hanabusa. Vous voyez le genre de mec hyper beau mais hyper crâneur et flirteur ? Voilà Hanabusa Aido. Tandis que de mon côté, j'aime beaucoup Senri Shiki, un gars hyper mystérieux, qui n'affiche pas beaucoup d'expressions, qui fait bad boy sexy. Et le Takuma Ichijo, un blond aux yeux verts, très sympa, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et surtout, SURTOUT, qui a un katana ! J'adore les armes !

Mais c'était toujours pareil. Danaé et moi trouvions toujours une solution. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui a acheté les 2 saisons, tandis que moi, j'ai acheté les tomes de 1 à 16, et certains accessoires. A chaque anniversaire, on avait l'habitude de s'offrir des cosplays. Comme par exemple, i jours, le 9 janvier, j'ai eu le collier de Yuuki, ainsi que le brassard de préfet… Ce qui n'a pas manqué de faire soupirer mon crétin de petit frère qui ne comprends rien aux bonnes choses !

Bon, je crois que vous avez compris. ON. AIME. VAMPIRE. KNIGHT !

Revenons au présent. Danaé n'avait rien répondu, puisqu'elle aussi avait suivi mon regard, et avait vu que j'avais raison, et donc, s'était concentrée à nouveau sur la saison 2… Deux secondes après, elle demanda :

-A ton avis, Aido ferait-il un bon couple avec Yuuki ?

Je la regardais, un peu étonnée :

-Autant que je ferais un bon couple avec Kaname… Quoique. Je préférais encore la voir avec Aido qu'avec Kanapé….

Mouais, ça ferait un beau couple d'abrutis…

Elle hocha la tête. Danaé était vraiment très attentive à l'avis des autres, même sur les choses les plus insignifiantes qui soient. Mais parfois elle pouvait être vachement bizarre… Non pas bizarre, originale. Le jour où elle m'a sorti qu'elle aimerait voir un peu de Takuma/Maria, les yeux me sont sortis de la tête et ma mâchoire est tombée au sol… Et n'allez pas me dire que vous auriez pensé à un Ichiru/Rima, c'est strictement impossible !

Pourtant elle, elle y a pensé. Quand je dis qu'elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié !

Ah, Rido se fait enfin désintégrer par Zero… Best moment forever… Quand une personne, et pas la moins embêtante appela à la porte de ma chambre :

-Abby ! Danaé ! L'heure de manger ! Arrêtez de regarder votre stupide de série ! Oh, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec les mouchoirs ?

Je tournai la tête, fusillant du regard Mathieu, mon petit frère. Il ne me ressemble pas du tout, ayant les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron. Il a 14 ans, et tous les caractères typiques d'un petit frère qui aime à la folie emmerder sa grande sœur. Je répondis, traversant mon champ de bataille, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser :

-1) Tu ne m'appelles pas Abby ! 2) Ce n'est pas une stupide série ! 3) Demande à Danaé, c'est elle qui a fait ça, et c'est elle qui nettoiera !

-Même pas en rêve Abby ! Répliqua Danaé en tirant la langue

-On parie ? Demandai-je, en descendant les escaliers, pour sentir la bonne odeur de pâtes aux noix de Saint-Jacques. Miam !

-Combien ?

-Mmmh… Celle qui perd devra acheter à l'autre le tome 17 qui sort en avril ! Dis-je.

-Affaire conclue. Maintenant pourquoi devrai-je nettoyer TA chambre ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant les assiettes, tandis que je mettais les couverts à table.

-Simple. Ton matelas se trouve où ?

-Dans ta chambre.

-Plus exactement ?

-Sur le sol.

-Où sont tes mouchoirs ?

-Sur le sol également.

-A+B égal ?

-…Merde ! Y en aussi sur mon matelas ! s'écria Danaé.

-Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas pour rien que tu étais une génie en maths… dis-je méchamment avec mon célèbre sourire en coin. Et donc, si tu veux dormir, va bien falloir que TU le débarrasses, puisque c'est TON lit… Je crois que tu me dois un manga….

-Abbygaëlle, cesses d'embêter ton amie ! dit ma mère en soupirant…

-Je l'embête pas, je la taquine… dis-je . Il y a une différence. Même si je la taquine, je l'aime quand même…

-Ouais, tu m'aimes tellement que tu m'obliges à débarrasser toute seule ta chambre.. bougonna-t-elle

….

2 heures après.

-Ben tu vois, je ne t'ai pas laissée ranger seule ! dis-je en regardant satisfaite ma chambre noire recouverte de posters vampire knight, propre… et bien rangée. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit noir , et jeta un coup d'œil à Danaé. Celle-ci acquiesça, tout en lisant le n°11 de la série Vampire Knight, bien sûr. J'avais beaucoup de mangas, FullMetal Achemist, Mermaid melody pitchy pitchy pitch, Kiss of rose princess sur mes étagères, comme j'ai dû le dire précédemment. Mais là, n'était pas le point. Danaé releva la tête :

-Tu peux me donner le 12 ? J'ai fini celui-ci .

….

Une veine commença à pomper sur mon visage :

-Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis une heure, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire quand tu te décides enfin à prendre la parole, c'est ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Ben ouais.

-Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi…. Dis-je en ramenant le numéro 12 et en lui donnant.

-Tu sais, plus je te connais, plus tu ressembles à Zero. Lâcha-t-elle, en commençant à lire.

-C'était sensé être un compliment, ça ? Demandai-je.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Gros silence. Puis elle reprit :

-Si tu étais sur un bateau, qui est en train de couler, et que tu étais avec Takuma Ichijo et Senri Shiki, et qu'il n'y avait que deux bouées de sauvetage, qui sauverais-tu, si tu prends la 1ère bouée ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, moi. C'est mes deux favoris, je peux pas les départager !

-Dis seulement un nom.

-J'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton problème avec des questions à dilemme pareil ? demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aime juste t'embêter.

On se regarda un instant. Y en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, on dirait.

Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, la télé se mit mystérieusement en route. Je me tournai vers Danaé :

-Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la télécommande par hasard ?

-Ben non, abrutie, elle est juste devant toi ! lança Danaé en lisant son –pardon, MON, manga.

Je regardai : effectivement elle était à l'autre bout de mon lit. En soupirant, j'appuyai sur la touche Off, pour éteindre la stupide télé, qui était en train de nous montrer « Camping Paradis », une série que je ne peux pas sacquer.  
Brusquement, au lieu de comme d'habitude, s'éteindre avec un bip sonore, il me fit des « tics » incessants, à intervalles réguliers. Je relevai la tête, et je vis qu'il s'était mis en « white out », écran blanc, en clair. Blanc, clair, je viens de faire un jeu de mots… C'était nul, ok, pas besoin de me le dire.

Danaé, ayant pas beaucoup de self-control, commença à s'énerver :

-Mais tu veux bien la fermer une bonne fois pour toutes, cette télé, Gaëlle ?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis tout à l'heure je signale… dis-je en réappuyant sur le bouton Off. C'est alors que le son de la télé résonna :

« Vous avez choisi de prendre l'option 3523. Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous accrocher pour le grand saut. »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Option ? Saut ?

Soudain, l'écran s'éclaira, et il en jaillit un éclair, qui me toucha, prise de surprise, je tombai de mon lit… sur Danaé, plus précisément, je me cognai contre sa clavicule et le coin de mon lit… Avec un dernier gémissement, je perdis peu à peu conscience… La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir entendu un cri….

….

…

…

«-Oh ma tête, ça fait mal… » grimaçai-je, en essayant de me relever. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je ne me souviens que d'un éclair, d'avoir eu un coup, et puis tout est devenu noir. Je regardai autour de moi…. Tiens je ne me souviens pas d'être allée dans une forêt…

… Attendez, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Pourquoi diable je suis dans une stupide forêt ?!

Je relevai brusquement le haut de mon corps, causant un essoufflement… Qui n'était pas le mien.

-Gaëlle ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand tu te relèves quand je suis _au-dessus _de toi !

Je criai tandis que je me relevai, arrachant un autre « ouf » à une personne inconnue, qui se trouvait malheureusement au-dessous de moi… C'est là que j'aperçus le visage familier de Danaé :

-…Tu n'as strictement rien écouté à ce que j'ai dit, il y a un instant, hein ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec ce visage exaspéré qu'elle prenait généralement avec les garçons qui voulaient sortir avec…

-Désolée, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de retrouver quelqu'un en dessous de moi tous les jours… dis-je en la regardant, un sourcil levé.

-Tu ne changeras jamais, soupira Danaé en se relevant et en regardant autour d'elle, mais en fait, où on est ?

-Bonne question… admis-je, en regardant les lieux. On était au milieu d'un terrain, entourées d'arbres, mais dans le lointain, on pouvait voir une tour… Et une porte, mais ça, je dois rêver, car elle a le symbole de l'Académie Cross au-dessus d'elle… Or, c'est strictement impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Gaëlle, tu vois ce que je vois ? Demanda ma meilleure amie, en pointant quelque chose dans le paysage.

Je me tournai pour voir ce que c'était, et ça me décrocha ma mâchoire.

Devant nous, s'étendait une allée. Une allée qui conduisait à ce qui ressemblait vachement à la porte du dortoir de la Lune.

On se regarda : Non… C'est impossible, ça ! Comment on aurait fait pour atterrir dans le monde de Vampire Knight ?! Non, c'est tout simplement irréel …

« -Eh ! Vous là-bas ! Que faites-vous là ?! »

Ne voyant qui cette voix pouvait interpeller d'autre, on se retourna. Et encore une fois, j'en perdis la vois.

Mon dieu. C'était Yuuki Cross qui courait vers nous comme une dératée ?

...

... C'était tout à fait notre genre de nous retrouver dans des situations pareilles...

* * *

Et… finish ! En espérant que vous avez aimé !

Je précise quand même que c'est pour l'anniversaire de mon amie que je fais cette fiction… Alors je n'ai pas l'attention de l'abandonner, au moins pas avant le 17 février ! Popo, si tu m'entends, j'espère que tu as aimé !


	2. Pourquoi papa?

Hey everybody !

Ready for the second chapter of « Yeah, All begins like this ? »

(mode anglais désactivé)

… Et j'ai même pas utilisé de traducteur pour les phrases (fière d'elle)

Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, c'est l'heure du deuxième chapitre !

Mais d'abord places aux com's !

Anju2365 : Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira au moins autant que le premier !

Dafny : Merci beaucoup ! Ouah j'ai affaire à une rapide ! 1 jour pour regarder les deux saisons, tu dois sûrement être à fond dedans… Où tu mettras ta fanfic quand tu auras fait les premiers chapitres, histoire que je puisse la lire ? Sans quoi, Abbygaëlle va réagir (comme à son habitude) assez excessivement, et Danaé va soupirer beaucoup, à mon avis… Oui, beaucoup de romance, et pour cause, j'aime faire les choses compliquées…

Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué dans une histoire, romantiquement s'entend ? Des triangles amoureux ! Mais je ne vais pas te dire tout, quand même, ce serait dommage…. En espérant que la suite te plaira !

Rima-chan : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

Je ne possède que mes OC, Abbygaëlle et Danaé, tout le reste est à Matsuri Hino….

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

PDV Abbygaëlle

Mon dieu. C'était Yuuki Cross qui courait vers nous comme une dératée ?

Non, non, et non ! C'est strictement impossible ! Depuis quand Yuuki Kurosu est réelle, elle est un personnage de manga, et les manga ne sont pas réels !

…Merde, c'est moi qui dit ça ?

Bref, j'étais tellement scotchée à ce que je venais de voir, que je restais là, immobile, comme une imbécile, attendant que Yuuki se ramène (notons que je n'étais pas la seule, Danaé était là aussi, la bouche grande ouverte !).

Cross Yuuki n'était pas mon personnage préféré, mais là, j'espère qu'elle va bien jouer son rôle, c'est à dire celle de la gentille naïve chargée de discipline !

-Que faites-vous ici ! Donnez-moi vos noms et vos numéros de classe ! cria l'intéressée, arrivant en courant.

Fallait-il que je réponde aussi honnêtement qu'un ange pourrait le faire :

Oh, désolée, ce n'est pas de notre faute. On a juste débarqué de notre chambre, on était en train de regarder un anime, et puis pouf ! On s'est retrouvé ici…

… Non, là franchement, elle va nous prendre pour deux folles échappées de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Mentir !

-Désolée, mais moi et ma cousine, on cherchait l'Académie Cross. Je suis Abbygaëlle… Kurama, et ma cousine, c'est Danaé Asagi. Je suppose qu'on se trouve au bon endroit, si vous nous avez demandé nos numéros de classe …

… Je ne vous ai pas dit que je mens presque aussi bien que Kuran ?

Yuuki se détendit un peu :

-Oui, vous y êtes. Mais toujours est-il que ce n'est pas très correct d'arriver à l'improviste. En pleine nuit, en plus…

Ben merci, je sais que c'est la nuit, j'ai des yeux, non plus !

Danaé me lança un drôle de regard, mais je l'ignorai. Je ne devais pas quitter des yeux Yuuki, il fallait qu'elle se sente gênée, comme ça, elle ne posera pas plus de questions.

Ce qui marcha :

-Bon, je vais vous emmener au bureau du directeur…

J'acquiesçai, tandis que Danaé la remerciai. Nous marchâmes un long moment, avant de franchir une porte. Soudain, je remarquai qu'elle n'avait pas été surprise par notre tenue , je nous regardai et je remarquai que nous étions plus en pyjama. J'étais dans un jean noir, tee-shirt noir, bottes qui faisaient sérieusement gothiques montantes jusqu'aux genoux, et un blouson de cuir.

Danaé avait un manteau noir, descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, un jean bleu et des baskets blanches. Elle avait également des gants et un petit chapeau qui donnait un air assez « jazz ».

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi et comment on est passé de nos pyjamas à ces vêtements (qui n'étaient pas mal d'ailleurs), je n'en sais strictement rien.

L'intérieur était exactement comme dans l'anime : sobre, et pourtant pas mal éclairé. Yuuki dit :

-JE vais ramener le Directeur. Asseyez-vous en attendant…

J'attendis qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour éclater :

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend « Asseyez-vous en attendant » ! Comme si elle allait décider de ce que je vais faire !

Danaé soupira :

-Ce n'était pas un ordre, plutôt un conseil, Gaëlle….

Il y eut un silence. Puis Danaé demanda :

-Pourquoi les noms de Kiss of Rose Princess ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Je croyais que ton préféré était Asagi…

-Non, ça ne me gêne pas… Mais pourquoi t'as pris Kurama ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Parce que Abbygälle Kurama faisait mieux que Abbygaëlle Higa… dis-je en mettant mes affaires sur ce porte-manteau juste à côté de moi.

-Mouais, mouais…Dis plutôt que tu aimes ce gars emo qui fait peur à tout le monde… insinua-t-elle.

-De un : il est pas emo ! De deux : Zero fait aussi peur à tout le monde, c'est pas pour ça qu'il n'est pas juste trop beau ! De trois les roses noires sont tellement mieux que les roses bleues ! Répliquai-je, sachant parfaitement que la dernière partie allait énerver Danaé.  
Tout le monde a compris que Danaé aimait bien Asagi dans le manga Kiss of rose princess ? Et bien, Asagi représente la rose bleue.

D'où la réaction de Danaé. Elle plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait que des fentes, et dit :

-T'aurais pas du dire ça….

Et la seconde d'après, elle m'envoya ses gants dans la figure, et pour réponse, je lui envoyai un livre trouvé sur ce coin de table. On se balança ces objets, puis d'un coup, elle dit, avec un sourire :

-Tu sais… Si on regarde bien, Le nom Kurama, fait penser à Kuran !

…

…

…

JE rêve, ou elle vient juste de m'insulter ?

Je réagis de la seule manière qui me paraissait adaptée. Je lui lançai un bon gros dictionnaire qui se trouvait sur le bureau, et le lui lançait en pleine tête !

Sauf qu'elle se déplaça vers la gauche. Et que comme par hasard, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et une autre personne se le prit en pleine tête.

-…Oops. Finis-je par dire.

-Kuran-san ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria une voix derrière la personne inconsciente.

Oh ! Si j'ai assommé Kanapé, tant mieux !

Une personne aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux améthyste enjamba le corps, avec un petit sourire, et alla s'asseoir, tandis que le principal arrivait en courant ! Ce dernier demanda :

-Laquelle de vous deux a fait ça ?

Je levai le bras :

-Moi, mais pour ma défense, c'était censé toucher Danaé… Mais si j'ai touché le sang-pur, c'est pas plus mal. En murmurant la dernière partie avec un sourire sadique…

Zero eut un minuscule sourire, et Danaé, bien que toujours énervée, avait quand même du mal à retenir son rire. Le directeur Cross devint sérieux, ce qui était tout de même très rare, et demanda :

-Vous savez pour les vampires ?

…Je réalisai ce que j'avais dit. Puis mon cerveau surdoué (d'accord, j'avoue, c'est pas vrai) me fila une bonne phrase :

-Bien sûr ! Sinon pourquoi j'aurais appelé l'autre abruti sang-pur ? Pfff.

Zéro avait du coup un grand grand sourire, Danaé avait beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire, encore plus que tout à l'heure, le directeur semblait assez surpris, et Kanapé… Ben il était en colère.

Tandis qu'ils se demandaient si je ne venais pas d'un hôpital psychiatrique, et que Danaé semblait leur expliquer un truc, je réfléchissais. Sérieusement, comment on avait pu atterrir ici ? Pas que l'idée me déplaisait mais c'était quand même… incroyable. Par contre, je me demande si on est dans la saison 1 ou la saison 2…. Puis un autre problème se posa à moi. Le cing… pardon le directeur, allait sûrement se poser des questions, si on arrivait par miracle, à rentrer dans une des classes ? Qui sommes-nous ? D'où venons-nous ?

-Alors, c'est arrangé ! cria joyeusement le Directeur, j'ai deux nouvelles filles ! Abbygaëlle Cross et Danaé Cross ! Vos nouveaux noms sont géniaux !

-Hein ?

Ce fut la chose qui sortit de ma bouche. Tout le monde me regarda surpris. Puis je dis, essayant de me rattraper, pour ne pas passer pour une imbécile :

-Pourrais-je garder mon nom d'origine ?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Mais en échange….. laissa-t-il en suspense.

…Quoi ? J'avais déjà pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais apparemment, Danaé se serait arrangée pour qu'on soit adopté, je ne sais trop comment… Qu'est ce qu'il allait demander, ce cinglé ?

-Appelle-moi Papa ! finit le directeur.

What…the….hell ?

-Mais…

-Ou bien préfères-tu t'appeler Abbygaëlle Cross ? dit-il en souriant méchamment.

Quoi ? Du chantage ? Sérieusement, on me fait du chantage pour que j'appelle quelqu'un mon père ? J'aurais tout vu dans cette vie.

-Hum ok… Papa. Dis-je après un moment.

Il y eut un moment de silence, personne ne fit aucun bruit. Le directeur restait immobile, et je haussai un sourcil. Quoi ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ?

-Dans…mes…BRAS ! s'écria-t-il en m'attrapant.

Je ne faisais rien. Trop choquée pour bouger. Puis alors que Kaname commençait à se fo**** de moi, je dis, devenant bleue :

-J'étouffe….

Heureusement, le diable qui me servait maintenant de père adoptif, me relâcha, et je pris une GRANDE inspiration avant de me redresser. LA fille qui me servait de cousine/sœur adoptive était maintenant en train de rire, et elle ne prenait même plus la peine de le cacher.

Cette fille est morte.

-Bref… Mais vu que vous connaissez les vampires…. Voulez-vous être des préfets ?

…

…

…

…

Quoi ?

* * *

Désolée de mon retard , tout le monde ! Voici votre deuxième chapitre !

Une question : aimerez-vous que Danaé et Abbygaëlle deviennent des préfets ? Ou bien seulement une des deux ? Dans quelle classe voulez-vous qu'elles aillent ?

A plus tard !


	3. Nouveau boulot, nouvelles armes!

Chapitre 3 :

Alors, prêts à revoir deux folles qui viennent d'arriver à l'Académie ? J'ai nommé…

Abbygaëlle et Danaé

Abbygaëlle : …. Depuis quand tu fais la présentatrice météo ? -_-

Moi : depuis que je viens de m'apercevoir que ta venue signifiait qu'il y allait avoir un temps de chien. -_-

Danaé : La paix, vous deux. Pas de bagarre dans l'espace des commentaires…

Moi : ah oui, j'allai les oublier - -'

Abbygaëlle : excusez son manque d'inattention.

Donc :

Anju2365 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ton review ! Zero ? Bien sûr que oui, qu'il va les apprécier, ce seront même ces deux filles préférées dans la…. Danaé : Spoiler, auteur. Moi : D'accord d'accord, je me tais. En espérant que tu aimeras la suite.

Dark-Alex-Demon1 : Salut ! Merci pour ton favori et tes reviews ! Voilà la suite, pour le reste, je te conseille de lire… Il va y avoir des surprises !

Et enfin PAULINE ! La prochaine fois que tu m'envoie un sms, au lieu de taper un review, je jure que je ne respectes pas ton avis ! Ici, c'est MA loi ! Mwuahahahaha !

Je ne possède que mes OC : Abbygaëlle Kurama, et Danaé Cross !

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode précédént :

Voulez-vous devenir des préfets ?

…

…

…

…

Quoi ?

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Abbygaëlle PDV

Après cette dernière sentence, Zero s'exclama, apparemment surpris et en colère :

-Hors de question qu'elles deviennent des préfets ! Elles ne savent pas se défendre, ce serait dangereux !

…Alors là, je suis choquée, Zero. Je répliquais, comme à mon habitude :

-Ben si !

Le grand brun qui m'énervait plus que tout, connu sous le stupide nom de Kuran Kanapé, demanda :

-Prouve-le.

Je haussai un sourcil, et eut un sourire narquois. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne l'avait pas cherché :

-Je ne t'ai pas assommé, toi, un stupide « soi-disant » Sang-Pur, il y a quelques instants, avec un dictionnaire ?

Son sourire chuta, le mien s'agrandit. Sa tête était vraiment à mourir de rire.

Danaé intervint, après avoir marmonner un 'tu ne l'avais pas fait exprès non plus…' :

-Je ne pense pas que ce travail nous soit bénéfique….

Je me retournai vers la fille brune qui me servait de meilleure amie. La traîtresse ! N'a-t-elle pas compris que si on était nommés préfets, on pourrait voir les garçons de la Night Class, ces magnifiques vampires, avec des personnalités tellement différentes… Oulà, je m'égare. Revenons à la discussion. Qui n'était pas terrible pour l'instant, parce que Kanapé avait commencé à parler :

-Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent !

Le dernier mot fut appuyé d'un long regard vers moi.

Non mais pour qu'il se prend ? Elles sont passées où, ses « soi-disant » bonnes manières ? S'il en a déjà eu, nuance.

Au milieu d'une fusillade de regard, le directeur soupira :

-Oui, mais je ne peux pas les laisser sans travail alors que Yuuki-chan et toi, Zero, avez beaucoup de devoirs… C'est décidé, Kurama-chan, et Danaé-chan vont vous aider !

Zero soupira :

-Vous êtes taré…

-Non, il se fait des bénéfices… dis-je en souriant.

Danaé soupira. Quoi ? Comme je l'ai dit, ou pensé tout à l'heure, si on était préfet, elle pourrait voir son Idiot, non ? Ah pardon, Aido…. Enfin, vous m'avez compris.

Le directeur resta silencieux quelques instants, tandis que la 3ème guerre mondiale version regards continuait (Gaëlle VS Kanapé, devinez qui gagne ?) puis s'exclama :

-Je sais ! Vous serez des demi-préfets !

-….Hein ?

Cette brillante remarque ayant été dit par Zero, Danaé et moi-même. Que voulez-vous ? On est des génies….

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Danaé.

-Vous allez, au lieu de faire des patrouilles, vous ferez le changement des classes, et vous irez dans la Night Class !

-PAS QUESTION ! crièrent simultanément Kaname et Zero.

Je les regardai tour à tour. Faudrait savoir : ils étaient amis ou ennemis ?

Kaname déclara :

-Hors de question que des HUMAINS intègrent la Night Class ! rajouta le meuble (Kanapé)

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème si tu les protèges… renfléchit le directeur.

Je levai les yeux de pure terreur : Ah non !

-Pas question que je sois sous la garde du Sang-Pur ! J'suis sûre qu'il va laisser les sangsues me bouffer tout cru ! m' écriai-je tout en me cachant derrière Zero.

J'ai réussi (on ne sait comment) à atterrir dans mon manga préféré, mais c'est pas pour me faire avaler !

Zero dit, tout en me délogeant (d'accord, je n'étais pas derrière lui, je m'étais agrippée à son dos…) :

-Elle n'a pas tort. A chaque fois qu'une sangsue fait un écart à la règle, ce sont les préfets qui doivent s'en charger. Mais si nous ne somme pas là, qu'est ce qui garantit leurs sécurités ?

Directeur-cinglé-qui-a-des-chaussons-lapinous déclara, tout en ayant un sourire :

-Ben Kaname va les surveiller, Toga-sensei aussi… Et puis…. Mes filles, venez ici !

…. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur ?

Néanmoins, pour ma fierté (ou ego, c'est comme vous préférez) de fille tarée, je m'avançai vers lui avec Danaé. Il sortit deux boîtes, et il nous dit d'en choisir une chacune. L'une avait un rayon de soleil, l'autre une iris. Ben, l'iris pour moi.

Je la pris, et haussai un sourcil en l'ouvrant :

J'avais droit à une bague ? Une minuscule bague de rien du tout. Je jetai un œil à l'objet de Danaé. Au moins, j'étais la plus chanceuse. J'aurai rigolé si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse…

… Franchement, comment ne pas se moquer de son malheureux bout de laine rose ?

Ils ont pas l'impression de se payer nos têtes ?

Ce qui explique assez ma réaction :

-Vous êtes sérieux, les gars ?

Je pensais qu'on allait avoir des armes, moi… A moins que…

-Abbygaëlle, tourne la pierre de ta bague de 180°. Danaé, tord le fil.

Si on pouvait appeler ça un fil, bien sûr…

J'obéis, sans faire d'histoire pour une fois, et juste après avoir suivi ses instructions, ma bague se transforma… Des bâtons. Plus précisément, 2 bâtons. L'un était composé de 3 parties en métal, reliées par des chaînes plutôt courtes, et l'autre avait que deux parties.  
…Raaah, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu leurs noms ! Si, ça y est, ça me revient : un Sansetsukon, et un Nunchaku ! Et Danaé… Elle avait un super fouet, blanc et noir, plutôt long, et avec des épines, au bout !

Les armes d'enfer ! Eh, attendez… JE vais pouvoir botter le cul d'un certain Sang-Pur, avec ça ! Mwuahahaha !

Le directeur reprit, après nous avoir laissé admirer nos nouveaux joue.. je veux dire armes :

-Abbygaëlle, bien sûr, tu peux n'en faire qu'apparaître qu'un seul, ce sera suffisant, pour en faire disparaître un, il suffit de maintenir toutes les parties d'une arme verticalement et posée au sol. Danaé, il suffit de d'appuyer sur le bouton, près de ton majeur.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kaname dit :

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser de telles armes entre des mains inexpérimentées ?

Je le fusillai du regard : oui, tu as raison d'avoir peur, Kanapé… Je vais pas te rater, la prochaine fois !

-C'est pour ça qu'elles auront une heure d'entraînement par semaine, avec leur papa chéri !

s'exclama le directeur.

Zero soupira, et partit, prétextant une ronde. Kaname regarda encore une fois , en faisant mine de s'éclipsait aussi mais une voix l'interpella :

-Kaname-kuunn ! Ne t'en vas pas, il faut que tu emmènes Danaé-chan et Abbygaëlle-chan avec toi, vu qu'elles sont dans ton dortoir !

Kaname sembla souffler un juron, et nous fit un signe de tête, nous disant de le suivre. Je soufflai d'énervement, avant de faire un sourire sadique : il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, foi d'Abbygaëlle Kurama !

C'est comme ça que nous sommes partis du bureau du directeur pour aller au dortoir de la Lune, notre désormais chez-nous….

* * *

….

La suite au prochain épisode !


	4. Première rencontre plus ou moins bien

Chapitre 4 !

2 chapitres en 2 jours, je me surpasse, sans compter celui de Sarah Darkwing ! Je suis la meilleure ! –flatte son ego-

Abbygaëlle : Pfff.

Danaé : place aux commentaires :

Pollucine : Merchiii ! Mais je rêve, tu te prétends ma meilleure amie, et tu me menaces ? A l'aide, j'ai peur ! Bon chapitre, en espérant que tu l'aimes !

Dark-Alex-Demon1 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu vois, j'ai obéi à ton ordres, ô petite auteure ! Mais je le devais bien, vu que j'ai eu mon prochain chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaises !

Je ne possède que Abbygaëlle Kurama et Danaé Cross !

* * *

PDV : Abbygaëlle.

Le trajet se fit en silence. En même temps, avais-je une tête à parler avec un sang-pur aussi détestable que Kaname Kuran ?

Non ? Bonne réponse.

En fait, j'avais plus important à faire. Comme réfléchir à ce qu'on allait faire après ça. On a réussi à « entrer » dans le système scolaire de l'Académie, et donc à s'assurer un toit, et tout le baratin. N'empêche, je voudrais quand même bien savoir comment diable on avait fait pour se retrouver dans Vampire Knight ?

Bien que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en sortir de sitôt . Même Kanapé ne me poussera pas à quitter le fabuleux monde créé par Matsuri Hino !

Bref, on débarqua toutes les deux (Danaé et moi, je ne compterai jamais Kaname avec nous voyons mwuahahaha). Le salon était tout comme dans l'anime, Magnifique, blanc, luxueux…. Et dire qu'on va vivre là-dedans ! Je suis trop heureuse !

Ce qui moins prévu était la présence des vampires. Ichijo, Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki et Idiot… Raah, je voulais dire Aido ! étaient là, en train de nous dévisager. Puis, Ruka, cette sale pimbêche dit :

-Kaname-sama, qui sont ces filles ?

Le Sang-Pur que je ne peux pas sacquer répondit d'une manière lassée, comme si on était que des objets sans intérêt :

-Voici vos nouvelles camarades de classe. Aussi de nouveaux préfets. Je vous laisse vous présente, Kurama, et Cross-san.

Kurama ? C'est quoi ce manque de respect ! Bon d'accord, je l'avais mérité…  
Danaé commença :

-Je suis Danaé Cross, 16 ans, fille adoptive du directeur. Et voici ma turbulente cousine/sœur…

-Qui est turbulente ? Je ne vois pas qui, dis-je en faisant l'innocente, pendant que Kanapé roulait des yeux, et que Danaé fronçait les sourcils. Bref, Abbygaëlle Kurama, 16 ans, également fille adoptive du directeur, otaku et fière de l'être. Pour vous servir…. Ou pas. Terminai-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Ces filles sont mes protégées. Interdiction de leur faire du mal. Déclara Kaname.

…. Vous verriez sa tête. On dirait que c'est de la torture de dire ça. Sang-Pur stupide.

Sur ce, il alla dans sa chambre. Vu que je n'avais pas l'intention de rester plantée là comme une débile, je lançai, jouant celle « qui ne connaissait personne », ce qui n'était pas le cas, bien au contraire :

-Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

Ruka piqua du nez, et fronça les sourcils :

-Pourquoi on vous le direz ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, plutôt de surprise. Heureuse que je sois la seule à qui elle parle comme ça. Je répliquai :

-Ben, la politesse, normalement, quand quelqu'un se présente, on doit aussi se présenter….

J'allai continuer sur ma lancée, à savoir « à moins que tu ne sois pas polie, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, vu ton air snob », quand Danaé me lança un regard d'avertissement. Cette fille me connaît vraiment trop bien, je vous jure. Du coup, je fermai pour une fois mon clapet.

Ruka fronça les sourcils :

-Ruka Souen.

Je tournai le regard vers les autres, en me faisant la note mentale de trouver une bonne chose pour emmerder Ruka. Que voulez-vous, j'ai la rancune tenace.

Les autres étant plus polis (et toc !) que Ruka, répondirent en se levant :

-Akatsuki Kain. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Senri Shiki. Enchanté.

-Rima Toya. Pocky ? dit-elle en tendant la boîte.

J'eus vraiment du mal à ne pas me précipiter sur la boîte, mais pour ma réputation, et pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une folle dingue, j'en pris un :

-Merci beaucoup, Toya-san !

Tandis que je croquais dans le mien, elle demanda à Danaé :

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui, merci. Dit-elle en prenant un.

Donc, après ça, Aido vient vers nous, et embrassa ma main :

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, charmantes demoiselles…..Aido Hanabusa, si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas…

Coureur de jupons…. Maintenant, Danaé était en train de rougir (légèrement, heureusement).

Passons sur ce détail, malgré que j'allais m'amuser à baratiner Danaé là-dessus…. Moi, une méchante amie ? Mais noonnn….

Enfin, le dernier mais pas le moins important (carrément craquant en fait), s'avança en souriant :

-Takuma Ichijo, ravi de vous rencontrer également. Je suis le vice-président, je vous serai peut-être plus utile qu'Aido….

A cette phrase, le sourire de playboy d'Aido s'écrasa, et moi, je me retenais de rire. Mais vous avez vu la réplique ! Bien que ça m'étonne que ça vienne d'Ichijo-san.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci, se tenait vers moi :

-C'est vrai que tu aimes les mangas ?

La réponse fut immédiate :

-Non. Je les ADORE ! dis-je en ayant des étoiles dans les yeux.

La sueur de Danaé chuta, tandis que Takuma sauta sur moi :

-Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Abbygaëlle-chan !

Abbygaëlle-chan ?…. Ben au moins, c'est lui qui le disait…..

Ruka poussa un soupir :

-Sérieusement, comment on pourrait aimer ses livres ? C'est tellement enfantin….

Comment osait-elle ?

-S'il te plaît, Souen-san, si tu trouves que les mangas sont enfantins, pas de soucis, mais ton avis, tu te le gardes pour toi ! dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment peux-tu même dire ça, simple humaine, à une vampire noble, comme moi ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Si tu es une noble, alors pourquoi t'abaisses-tu à critiquer le goût des mortels ? Tu ne devrais même pas t'en soucier, noble comme tu es. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Danaé me jeta un long regard d'avertissement, que j'ignorais superbement. On touche à mes goûts, et c'est mon honneur qui est sali.

Ruka ne répondit rien. Takuma m'approuva :

-Elle n'a pas tort.

Puis il détourna habilement la discussion :

-Les filles, peut-être devrais-je vous montrer votre chambre ?

Danaé fut aussitôt d'accord, et moi… Ben je devais suivre.

-Vous serez à deux… Alors comme ça, le directeur vous a adopté ?

Ce fut Danaé qui répondit :

-Oui. Notre famille a été tuée par des Levels E, et on cherchait un endroit pour être en sécurité. Et qui n'a pas entendu parler du célèbre Hunter, Kaien Cross?

…. D'accord. Danaé devenait très forte à raconter des mensonges. Et moi, je me fais voler ma spécialité.

Takuma laissa tomber son sourire :

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé…. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ruka-chan, elle n'est pas très gentille avec les nouveaux…. Mais elle est sympa, au fond. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de notre future chambre, et en souriant.

J'agrandis les yeux. Cette salle était tout simplement…. Luxueuse. Belle et spacieuse, avec deux grands lits, des commodes, des tables et des chaises… et des armoires. Mais j'y pense, on a pas emmené nos vêtements avec nous ?! Comment on va faire ?

Après que Takuma soit parti, je dis à Danaé :

-Joli coup, celui des orphelines.

-J'ai eu un bon maître en matière de mensonge. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'attirer les foudres de certaines personnes…. Et tu ne devrais pas répliquer comme ça aux gens.

Je m'exclamai :

-Ah désolée, elle l'avait tout simplement mérité !

-Mouais. C'est la même excuse à chaque fois. Dit-elle d'un ton convaincu .

-Oses me dire que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Je ne dirais rien. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit. Je suis fatiguée comme je ne sais pas quoi… Et demain, c'est la première journée de cours.

-En plus, je crois qu'on va devoir aller faire des emplettes. Ajoutai-je en regardant dans l'armoire. Ah ! Un tee-shirt tout simple. Ça fera l'affaire pour cette nuit. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, et en ressortait. Danaé s'était changé entre-temps.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne va pas toujours mettre notre uniforme….. Bonne nuit. Dit-elle en se cachant dans les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves avec ton Idiot d'amouuur ! la taquinai-je.

-La ferme, Gaëlle !

-Aucun sens de l'humour, je vous jure… marmonnai-je, le sourire aux lèvres….  
Pour une première nuit, ce n'était pas si mal !

* * *

Et voilà le travail! A plus tard pour la suite!


	5. Une Abbygaëlle très spéciale

Chapitre 5 d'Abbygaëlle et Danaé.

Et je me suis même pas fait prier ^^ ! Je viens d'en apprendre une bonne : je suis allergique au pollen ! Et c'est pas cool, l'école ouverte, quand on est allergique à un truc dans l'air… JE resterai chez moi la prochaine fois…

Abbygaëlle : T'as fini de te plaindre ?

Moi : c'est une impression ou tu deviens aussi chiante que Ruka ? -_-

Abbygaëlle : c'est pas ma faute, je veux juste ma suite ! Comme tous les autres lecteurs !

Moi : Un point pour toi. Place aux commentaires :

Dark-Alex-Demon1 (même pas eu besoin de regarder pour l'écrire, j'suis une pro ^^) : la plus heureuse du monde ? Mais qu'est ce que ça va être quand tu vas finir ce chapitre ! Bonne suite en tout cas, et merci pour ton review !

Bayaval : Bon, pour ne pas être responsable d'un échec scolaire (et avoir tous tes profs sur le dos ^^), je vais mettre la suite ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil de me prêter Takuma (moi je l'aurais pas fait…. Non, je rigole, je suis déjà obligée de le partager avec Gaëlle). C'est fou ce qu'il y a de sens avec PS . Bonne suite

* * *

!

Chapitre 5.

Abbygaëlle PDV

_Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Bipbipbipbipbipbip CLAC! Boum_

Je sortais ma tête encore à moitié endormie vers le réveil que je venais d'envoyer valser vers le mur voisin…. Et regardai l'heure sur mon portable (parce que oui, j'avais mon portable dans mes affaires d'hier, et je remercie Kami-sama pour ça. Bref….

7 heures du mat'.

Je replongeai dans les couvertures en grommelant un « Mmmh-leprofainquimeréveille,jel'tue ». Sauf que Danaé se réveilla vu, que le foutu réveil d'avant avait fait un bruit pas possible avant de rendre l'âme… :

-Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, Gaëlle ? Il y en qui voudrait dormir encore un peu…

Ce qui lui valut pour réponse :

-Chest pas ma faute, chest le réveil d'merde…..

Ouais. Je suis totalement une personne du matin, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Danaé PDV :

Je soupirai. Non pas que j'ignorais que la fille du lit d'en face était une personne flemmarde et ayant tendance à exagérer, mais quand même, elle pourrait y aller mollo des fois… Surtout quand elle vient tout juste de se lever.

-Bref…. C'est une bonne chose que tu nous ais réveillé si tôt… On aura le temps de faire tout les magasins qu'on veut… Et on a pas cours, ce qui rend les choses encore plus faciles.

-On ne devrait pas profiter justement de cette heureuse coïncidence pour dormir un peu plus ? se plaignit encore Abbygaëlle, toujours enfouie dans les couvertures… Du moins, je supposais qu'elle avait dit.  
Bref. Soupirant encore une fois ( c'était mon activité préférée avec Gaëlle), je pris doucement le bord des couvertures sans que la fameuse endormie ne s'en aperçoive, et d'un coup sec et précis (je rajoute que je suis une professionnelle du tirage de couvertures) j'envoyai tous les draps de l'autre côté du lit, laissant une Abbygaëlle dans un tee-shirt trop long pour elle (qui avait été prêté par Takuma, très gentiment d'ailleurs… Non moi, je l'avais eu d'Aido XD) en position fœtus…. Et en train de sucer son pouce ?

Celle-ci l'enleva à une vitesse éclair de sa bouche et m'envoya son oreiller :

-Nan ! Laisse-moi me reposer !

Je grognai : tous les matins, c'était pareil….

Pourquoi je dis tous les matins ? Simple, On est meilleures amies depuis 4 ans maintenant. Je vivais quasiment chez elle, depuis au moins 1 an, vu que mes parents sont grave occupés avec leur boulot… En fait, la seule fois que je dors chez moi, c'est le dimanche… Tout le reste, c'était chez Abbygaëlle. Ça ne dérangeait personne, apparemment…

-Gaëlle, si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, j'appelle Kaname pour qu'il te réveille lui-même ! menaçai-je

-Chef, oui, chef ! dit-elle en sautant de son lit… et en se cassant la figure. J'eus un sourire :

-Faudra m'expliquer un jour pourquoi tu le détestes tant que ça… En attendant, habille-toi, on a des emplettes à faire !

-Mmmmhh si tôt ? Et me laisser le temps de récupérer, jamais ? grogna-t-elle en s'exécutant, elle avait mis son uniforme, tandis que j'enfilai le mien.

-De quoi veux-tu récupérer ? Tu viens de dormir ! demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, mais il faut que je récupère de mon rêve, justement !

Je la regardai les yeux mi-clos, vous savez, le genre de look qu'on donne quand on est sceptique ? Et bien j'en suis une pro. En même temps, On commençait à avoir l'habitude, après avoir passé 4 ans avec cette dégénérée. Bon d'accord, une dégénérée qui avait bon goût.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, Gaëlle… On va faire du shopping ! dis-je pour l'enthousiasmer.

-Mouais… Y a intérêt qu'il y ait des robes gothiques, et des accessoires…

Je soupirai. Cette fille ne changerait jamais…. Et je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Je repoussai mes longs cheveux bruns ondulés derrière une seule épaule, en me regardant dans la glace. L'uniforme de la Night Class contrastait avec ma peau bronzée de fière Portugaise, et je le trouvais, comme quand je regardais l'anime, vraiment très court. Mais bon, on pouvait dire que les chaussettes hautes remplaçaient un peu le bon vieux jean dont j'étais habituée, non ?

Gaëlle finit par mettre des bottes noires dans le style gothique qu'elle avait eu quand on est « mystérieusement » entrées dans le monde de Vampire Knight. Comme à son habitude, toujours en train de se différencier des autres… Parfois trop. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait plus d'ennemis qu'elle en voudrait…  
Toutefois, j'admirais sa détermination et son courage pour oser montrer ce qu'elle est vraiment. Une des premières choses qui m'a plu chez elle. Pas tout le monde pourrait en faire autant…

Comme moi par exemple.

Seule Abbygaëlle pouvait voir à quel point timbrée je suis, ce que je renferme devant tous les autres. Ce n'est pas simple à expliquer, mais je pense que c'est ça, la réelle définition de meilleure amie. Être capable de faire sortir le véritable « moi » de l'autre.

Je regardai ma meilleure amie. L'uniforme lui allait plutôt bien, bien qu'elle marmonnait à propos d'un stupide nœud. Ses cheveux roux foncés, presque rouge sang, encore une chose-pourtant naturelle- qui la démarque, faisaient une belle chute jusqu'au haut de son ventre. Par contre, sa peau très pale, s'assortit parfaitement avec les vêtements. Contrairement à beaucoup de roux ou rousses que je connais, Gaëlle n'avait pas de tâches de rousseur, ce dont elle était fière. Bien que moins âgée, elle me dépassait de 5 bons centimètres, ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement. Ça fait pas une semaine qu'elle a 17 ans, et elle me dépasse, moi ayant 6 mois de plus qu'elle ! La vie est injuste. Ou du moins la génétique n'est pas juste.

Bref, Gaëlle et moi allions dans le hall du dortoir, nous préparant à partir. Quand nous avons vu que tous les vampires étaient encore debout. Ichijo-san lisait un livre en buvant du thé, Shiki et Rima mangeaient des Pockys, Kain (je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le cite, je ne l'aime pas du tout, ce gars) était en train de lire un magazine, Aido en train de remplir un journal, que je devinais être le fameux livre « Pour améliorer la vie au sein de la Night Class ». Ruka assise dans le canapé, un bras soutenant sa tête, et apparemment énervée. Enfin de compte, ça ressemblait à peu près au manga.

Gaëlle sourit :

-Salut tout le monde !

Ce qui fit que tout le monde se retourna, et ils répondirent tous par une salutation, à l'exception de Ruka qui nous donna un sale regard.

Gaëlle l'avait remarqué, mais contrairement à son habitude, qui aurait été de lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce, elle s'avança vers Ichijo-san, quelque chose ayant piqué sa curiosité :

-C'est quoi comme manga ? Je ne crois pas que je connais…

Je roulai des yeux : j'aurais dû m'en douter, Gaëlle n'aurait jamais changé d'humeur aussi rapidement si elle n'avait pas vu de ces fameux livres noir et blanc. En plus si ça concernait de près ou de loin Takuma Ichijo. Mais qui peut la blâmer, franchement ?

L'intéressé répondit chaleureusement :

-le nouveau Gakuen Alice qui vient de sortir !

-OMG ! je peux voir s'il te plaît ? Dit Abbygaëlle en prenant déjà place à côté de lui, en essayant de voir une des pages !

-Bien sûr ! dit-il en éloignant son livre du bout de son nez et en mettant un bras autour de Gaëlle pour la rapprocher.

Ben c'était pas que j'avais envie de casser ce beau petit couple d'amoureux de mangas, mais je me raclai la gorge :

-Abbygaëlle, tu te rappelles pourquoi tu t'es levée ?

-Oui ! Pour les mangas, lança-t-elle, avec Takuma qui rigola doucement à côté d'elle.

-Tellement gamine….. dit à voix haute Ruka, en fusillant du regard mon amie rousse.

-Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es si ennuyeuse, Ruka-san, lança Gaëlle, sans lâcher des yeux la page, qu'elle tourna dès qu'elle eut l'approbation de Takuma.

Je soupirai : pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réplique tout le temps comme ça… Même si je suis d'accord avec elle, pour le coup.

-Comment les humains peuvent-ils être aussi idiots et énervants en même temps ? Soupira exagérément la vampiresse brune.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de froncer les sourcils : eh oh, je suis humaine moi aussi ! Allez Gaëlle, trouve une réplique à la hauteur de ton intelligente

-Un conseil, Ruka-san :Arrêtes de froncer les sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides…. Dit ma meilleure amie avec le petit sourire mesquin qui lui convient parfaitement.

Bravo, Gaëlle, classique mais efficace ! Zéro pour la salope, un pour les humaines ! Mwuahahaha, que je suis méchante par moment !

Ruka se leva, refusant de se laisser vaincre de cette manière et préféra partir en lâchant un :

-Comme je disais, stupide….

-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! lança Gaëlle avec son fameux demi-sourire.

Mais aussitôt que la s***** fut partie, ma rousse (encore une fois, c'est pas vraiment vrai, car ses cheveux sont rouge écarlates, et ils sont tellement beaux qu'on peut pas s'empêcher de l'envier pour ça ) préférée fusilla la porte de l'escalier et poussa un long « pshh » qui sembla surprendre tout le monde. Je répondis à leur question muette :

-Elle fait toujours ça quand elle est énervée.

Aido fit un long « aaahhhh » et déclara :

-On dirait le sifflement d'un chat… Je sais ! Je vais appeler Kurama-chan, Neko-chan! C'est tellement mignon !

Il fut bien moins enthousiaste quand il vit le regard de tueuse de Gaëlle. Takuma intervient :

-Pourquoi pas Gaëlle-chan ? C'est beaucoup mieux que Neko-chan, en tous cas… Tu es d'accord, Abbygaëlle-san ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, avec un superbe sourire, tandis que je reste verte : non mais et puis quoi encore ? C'est MOI qui ai surnommé Gaëlle comme ça, pour qui il se prend, ce vampire otaku ?

…. Non, non, je suis pas du tout jalouse. C'est juste que j'ai peur de perdre ma meilleure amie.

Ouais, donc, c'est de la jalousie.

-Bref… Gaëlle, on y va ?

-Mmmh… Nan. Je lis des mangas avec Ichijo-kun !

…. Je n'y crois pas !

Elle me délaisse pour LUI ! Je préfère encore qu'elle aille avec Shiki, ou même Aido ! Ah Ben non, Aido, il est pour moi #-#.

Bref. Comment je fais pour la sortir de là ?

…. Brillante idée !

-Mais Gaëlle, si tu ne viens pas, comment tu vas pouvoir faire ta provision de Pockys ? Et de faire le tour des autres nouveaux mangas ? Et aller voir les nouveaux cosplays ? Et des nouveaux vêtements gothic lolita ? Et…

-C'est bon, j'arrive ! dit Gaëlle en sautant du fauteuil, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. A plus tard, tout le monde !

Je souris en coin. Je ne connais que trop bien Gaëlle…

Une fois les portes fermées, Gaëlle s'exclama :

-Foutu soleil qui tape trop !

Je soupirai :

-On ne croirait pas que t'es humaine….. Toi et moi, on va devoir parler… plus tard.

-A propos de quoi ? D'ailleurs, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-De quoi ?

-Que l'on soit arrivé ici…. Comme par magie.

-Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est à la vitesse où tu t'adapte à ce monde ! ironisai-je.

-Voyons…. Je connais bien ce mangas, les personnages et les lieux, ce n'est si étonnant si tu prends en compte ce détail. Et puis, puisqu'on ne sait pas comment rentrer, je compte bien profiter de vivre ici ! dit-elle en ayant un rire enfantin dont elle avait le secret.

Je soupirai. Pas que je ne connaisse pas ma bonne vieille Gaëlle, mais c'était parfois déroutant de la voir tourner une situation aussi sérieuse en une partie de rigolade.

Mais je pouvais la comprendre. A peu près.

Donc, Gaëlle prit les devants et alla au bureau du directeur. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, et dit :

-Salut, directeur !  
Nous eûmes la surprise de voir Zero avec « papa »… Ce dernier courant pour vers Gaëlle pour essayer de lui faire un BIG calîn :

-Ma fille adorée !

…. Mais vu qu'Abbygaëlle, ayant peu envie de se faire prendre dans les bras, se bougea d'un pas, et donc… Ben, ce fut moi qui fut prise au piège.

Elle est cruelle ? Oui, moi aussi, je le pense.

-Vous êtes vennuuuesss ! Vous pouviez pas vous passer de votre papa adoré, n'est-ce paaaass ?!

Tandis que j'étouffais dans ses bras, Abbygaëlle laissai tomber des gouttes de sueur (version anime, of course !) et Zero faisait… Ben il faisait la tronche, pour ne rien changer .

Abbygaëlle dit finalement :

-Euh, directeur, vous pourriez lâcher Danaé ? On dirait qu'elle fait de l'apnée olympique tellement elle devient violette….

Sympa comme toujours, Gaëlle…..Mais ça marcha, malgré que le cinglé aux pantoufles de lapin s'écria en me lâchant :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas PAPA !?

… Si c'était déjà ridicule quand on le regardait à l'écran, de près, c'est vachement pire quand on est près….

Abbygaëlle, sérieuse ( ô prodige ! ô miracle !) toussota, et demanda :

-Monsieur, oups, Papa, puisque la maison de mes parents a été détruite avec l'attaque des Levels E, nous n'avons plus de vêtements…. Est-ce qu'on pourrez avoir de l'argent, s'il vous plaît, pour s'en acheter ?

Un prodige en entraînant un autre, le directeur redevint lui aussi sérieux, sous les yeux surpris de Zero qui n'avait toujours pas bougé :

-… Je suppose que oui, si vous y allez à deux. Mais faites très attention. Annonça le Directeur tout en donnant 20000 yens ( équivaut à 150 € à peu près)

Je vis bien qu'Abbygaëlle eut un plan derrière la tête, et elle demanda :

-Es tu sûr que ça va suffire, papa ?

Ah. Je le savais. La phrase d'Abbygaëlle qu'elle dit toujours à ses parents pour avoir un peu plus d'argent de poche. LE pire, c'est que ça marche toujours. J'ai même essayé avec mes parents, et miracle ! Ils m'ont donné 20 € de plus à mes 30€ coutumiers vu que je faisais une sortie shopping avec Abbygaëlle.

Le directeur encore une fois réfléchit, et déclara :

-C'est vrai que vous avez perdu presque tous vos vêtements… Il faut refaire toute une garde-robe.

Et il lui donna encore plus d'argent. Abbygaëlle sourit :

-Merci papa et au revoir !

Quand nous fûmes sortis je demandai :

-Combien t'a-t-il donné en plus ?

-Euh…. Environ 60000 yens. ( Plus de 450 €)

Je mis du temps à réaliser :

-Attends. Tu veux dire que nous avons plus de 600 € dans ta poche ? Alors que nous pourrions en avoir… allez, 400 de coûts pour toutes les deux ?

-Que veux-tu ? Le monde est en crise ! lança-t-elle, en quittant l'Académie.

Je soupirai. N'empêche, elle doit avoir un plan derrière la tête, elle n'a pas arrêté de sourire depuis qu'on est sorti du dortoir. Mais sourire, du genre, comme le chat de Cheshire.

Or, Gaëlle + sourire chat de Cheshire + Engueulades auparavant, n'a jamais été une bonne équation.

Ce fut sur ses pensées qu'on entra dans le premier magasin.

2 heures plus tard. Abbygaëlle PDV :

Un seul mot.

ENFIN !

C'était le dernier magasin, et bon dieu, quand il s'agit d'acheter des vêtements, (enfin, surtout les miens) Danaé devenait ultra-sérieuse. Du genre « est-ce bien nécessaire, Gaëlle ? « ou « N'est-ce pas un peu cher, Gaëlle ? ».

Ouai, vous voyez le topo ? Je me suis retrouvée avec une deuxième maman poule.

Je soupirai. Je n'allais sûrement pas revoir ma môman avant un bon moment…

Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça.

Ce fut la voix de Danaé qui me tira de ma rêverie :

-Bon, heureusement, mes estimations étaient un peu fausses, donc on a chacune à peu près une vingtaine de tee-shirt, 5 jeans, 4 paires de chaussures, 6 paires de sous-vêtements, 3 robes de gothic lolita pour toi, et quelques accessoires qu'on se partagera…. Le tout pour 350 €. On s'est surpassées.

-Hin hin. Tu sais notre prochaine destination ? demandai-je, en ayant vu un endroit particulièrement intéressant.

-L'académie ? demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

-Chose promise, chose due ! Boutique de mangas, MAINTENANT ! Mwuahahaha ! dis-je en la tirant vers ladite boutique.

-Aaaaahh ! cria-t-elle avant que je la fasse rentrer dans le lieu le plus incroyable au monde.

-J'y vais ! dis-je, traquant déjà des mangas que je n'aurais pas lu.

J'ai, j'ai, j'ai , j'ai pas, j'ai pas…. Ouais, mais il semble nul. J'ai, j'ai, j'ai pas ! Kiss of rose princess, le 10ème ! Mwuahaha, je l'embarque !

… Et c'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, je me retrouvais avec une quinzaine de mangas, et que je payais, tout en voyant Danaé qui roulait des yeux devant la pile. Le gérant, bien heureux, dit :

-Revenez quand vous voulez !

Ben ça, je ne vais pas me gêner ! Bref, j'ai claqué une bonne soixante d'euros en mangas, qui ne feront même pas une semaine, vu à quelle vitesse je les dévore….

Mais il me restait encore quelque chose à faire….

Dès que nous fûmes sorties, je pointai un magasin et dis :

-J'ai besoin d'aller là.

Danaé regarda l'enseigne. Puis moi. Re l'enseigne. Puis elle vit mes yeux de chat potté. Elle soupira :

-Ok.

Ce fut comme ça que nous entrâmes dans le magasin de farces.

4 h heures plus tard.

Nous étions rentrées au bout d'une heure, avec tout ce que je voulais…. Puis ma meilleure amie s'était retrouvée toute seule pendant deux longues heures, vu que je préparais mes coups diaboliques. Coups avec un « s » parce que j'en avais 2. Et à présent, j'étais avec Danaé, qui avait été « jetée » dehors pendant un quart d'heure, vu que je faisais les derniers arrangements.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un truc tout con…. Et c'est quoi ça ?

« ça », ç désignait mon ordinateur avec un vidéo-projecteur récupéré dans la buanderie, qui était branché à distance à une caméra, en veille pour l'instant. Et aussi un téléphone portable, celui de Zero que je lui avais pris en douce.

Je donnais du pop-corn à Danaé :

-Bienvenue à la première représentation des « revanches de Gaëlle », s'il vous plaît allez vous asseoir sur le lit, le temps que le film commence, dis-je en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

En réalité, je rigolai d'avance à ce qui allait se produire….

Danaé haussa un sourcil, avant d'obéir. Je déclarai :

-Nous allons commencer en douceur avec… Monsieur Kaname Kuran ! S'il vous plaît profitez du spectacle ! lui dis-je en lançant la vidéo.

_Ceci a été enregistré 14 minutes et 16 secondes avant cette heure._

Danaé PDV :

Nom d'un chien ! Gaëlle a installé une caméra dans la salle de Kuran ?!

Kaname était tranquillement en train de dormir paisiblement, quand son réveil sonna furieusement :

DRRRIIINNNNGGGG !

Kaname grommela quelque chose à propos de réveil stupide, ce qui eut le pouvoir de me faire sourire. Allez-vous en imaginer le grand Kaname Kuran, le plus grand, le plus puissant, le plus beau des Sang-Purs à parler comme ça…

Finalement, au bout d'une minute, il se leva, et la caméra agrandit son champ. C'est là que Danaé LA vit. Oh non, quand même pas…

BAM !

Eh Ben si. Kaname Kuran, venait de glisser sur une peau de banane en plastique.

C'est là qu'Abbygaëlle intervint en éteignant la vidéo :

-Vengeance n°1, faite. Bien sûr, tout cela était très enfantin… Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Passons à la vengeance n°2, j'ai nommé, Ruka Soên !

Elle remit une vidéo, cette fois-ci , dans la chambre de Ruka Soên. Je vis que celle-là était en train de filmer en ce moment. Gaëlle composa un numéro, et je pus voir Ruka se réveillant, jetant des menaces à celui ou celle qui venait de faire sonner son téléphone :

«-Puis-je savoir qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle après avoir pris l'appel.

Je vis Gaëlle avec un sourire narquois, avant de parler d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne, guillerette et aiguë, ressemblant davantage à celle d'une fille de 6 ans qu'à celle d'une ado de 17 ans :

-Allô ? Je sais ton secret ! dit-elle en riant.  
… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la façon dont elle a prononcé ça me donnait carrément les jetons. Vous voyez, la vidéo Hide and Seek, de SeeU ? La voix d'Abbygaëlle ressemblait maintenant à celle-là. Et je peux vous dire que l'atmosphère était carrément la même.

Néanmoins, aussi curieuse qu'effrayée, je continua en silence à regarder la vidéo.

-… Quel secret ?

-Ce n'est pas beau de nier, Ruka-chan ! Que tu es une vampiresse, voyons ! dit joyeusement Gaëlle.

Sur la vidéo, je pouvais voir que Ruka se raidissait. Je commençai à sourire, en voyant quelle genre de blague Abbygaëlle allait faire.

Le genre de blague où vous ne préfériez pas être la victime.

Car voyez-vous, Abbygaëlle Kurama avait tout de la maniaque/ perfectionniste quand il s'agissait de blague. Or, vu comment elle apprécie Ruka, celle-là va sûrement être très drôle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda finalement Ruka.

-Hihihi, je suis Yako Tsukime, et je suis un fantôme ! rigola Gaëlle, avec un sourire machiavélique.

Avec un instant de réflexion, Ruka sembla en colère :

-Hanabusa ! Idiot ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Ce fut à ce moment que Abbygaëlle fit (semblant de sangloter) :

-Tu ne me crois pas, Ruka-chan ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait s'amuser ensemble ! Si tu ne me crois pas, va dans la salle de bains, je te prouverai que j'existe !

Abbygaëlle raccrocha. Et rangea le téléphone. Sur la vidéo, on pouvait voir que Ruka allait dans ladite salle de bains. Et Abbygaëlle coupa le projecteur à ce moment-là.

Et puis c'est là, que résonna un cri à glacer le sang.

Trop curieuse, j'allai dans la direction du cri, tandis qu'Abbygaëlle rangeait en sifflotant ses affaires ( ou armes du crime, c'est comme vous préférez), et comme les autres vampires, j'allai dans la chambre de Ruka. J'entrai en même temps que Takuma, Shiki et quelques autres dans la salle de bains. Sur le miroir, avec une couleur rouge sang, était marqué :

« Et si on jouait à un jeu ? Signé : Y.T »

… J'eus vraiment du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. La tête de Ruka était impayable. Celle-ci tremblait de tous ses membres :

-Il-il y a un fantôme dans le dortoir !

… Elle faisait moins la fière. Beaucoup moins. Gaëlle, tu es un génie du mal.

-Kesch kich pasche ? demanda une voix féminine à côté de moi . Je tressaillis en voyant Abbygaëlle, un peignoir en soie, couvrant sa nuisette.

… Elle est maligne. En se faisant passer pour endormie, elle ne pouvait pas passer l'appel. Ce qui serait prouvé si on fouillait son téléphone, puisqu'elle a appelé avec celui de Zero.

Mais comment diable a-t-elle pu se changer aussi vite ?

Takuma répondit :

-Ruka a crié.

-Ah ça, je l'ai bien entendue, elle m'a réveillé. Mais pourquoi elle a crié ?

-Apparemment, il y aurait un fantôme… dis-je en jouant le jeu.

Elle haussa un sourcil (comédienne !) et dit :

-Vraiment ? Ben pourquoi pas après tout, puisque les vampires existent, peut-être que les fantômes aussi…

Je manquai de pouffer de rire, et je me retournai… pour buter et tomber sur quelqu'un qui lui avançait.

Je baissai les yeux, et eut la honte de ma vie.

Je venais de tomber sur Hanabusa Aido. Qui en plus, était torse nu, avec seulement un short… RAAAHHH, panne du cerveau !

J'entendis un léger click, puis une main honorable se présenta à moi. Celle de Gaëlle, qui avait le regard de quelqu'un qui était tombé sur quelque chose de très intéressant.

-Allez, lève-toi, Danaé, tu es en train d'écraser Aido-san !

Je rougis furieusement, nana mais elle est morte, cette fille !

Néanmoins, pour ne pas paraître suspecte, j'accepta son aide, me contentant de la fusiller le regard, alors que son sourire faisait deux fois le tour de sa tête.

Dieu, je détestais cette expression. Elle faisait très… démoniaque.

Tandis que Kain essayait de réconforter Ruka (qui devait regretter que ce ne soit pas Kanapé qui soit là pour l'aider), Takuma proposa à Abbygaëlle et Shiki :

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai un peu soif. Gaëlle-chan, Shiki, vous voulez venir prendre le thé ?

-Ok pour moi, répondit simplement Abbygaëlle, encore dans le rôle de la fille qui vient de se réveiller.

-Oui, mais je ne prendrai que des Pockys. Le mannequin répondit tout en haussant les épaules.

Prétextant de la fatigue, je partis directement me coucher.

10 minutes plus tard, je reçus un message d'Abbygaëlle :

ça devrait te plaire !

La seconde d'après, mon visage devint rouge de honte et de colère !

Ce démon m'avais pris en photo lorsque j'ai trébuché et que je suis tombée sur Aido, et de cet angle là, on pouvait presque croire que…

Je l'embrassais.

Cette fille est morte !

* * *

Et voilààà ! Ce chapitre est le début d'une longue série où il y aura connerie sur connerie, revanche sur revanche ! Abbygaëlle ne sait pas ce que Danaé prépare, mwuahahaha !

A plus, mes p'tits vampires !


End file.
